Superpaladins
by angry-ace
Summary: Team Voltron exists on Earth, not as a team of space paladins armed with robot lions but as a group of revolutionaries trying to topple the Galra Empire. They attack a Galra base in the country of Balmera.


Shiro did not have superpowers. He was not like his friends in that way. Allura could shapeshift and look like anyone or anything she wanted to. Coran could render those around him unconscious with just the sound of his voice. Hunk has super-strength and was generally very tough, a physical attack could not hurt him. Keith could could control fire. Lance had the power to control water and was often at odds with Keith. Pidge could control gadgets and machines via mental command. All of his friends were remarkable in their own way; each one had a special power. Except Shiro.

What Shiro did have was a prosthetic arm from the witch Haggar, a high ranking member of the Galra Empire. He also had knowledge on the Galra, though it was hampered greatly by his memory loss, from his time spent as their unwilling gladiator champion. Shiro worked with team Voltron, a group of superpowered paladins led by Princess Allura of the Alteans. Team Voltron did whatever it could to damage the Galra though so far they haven't been more than a resilient nuisance. But things were changing for the better.

Recently it had come to the attention that the small country of Balmera was under Zarkon's control. The government was completely bought and the only jobs available to native Balmeran's was working in mines. They were barely paid a livable wage if you stretched a dollar as far as it would go which kept them from being able to afford to move or improve their lives. Team Voltron was going to change this.

The entirety of Team Voltron had meet up in their h.q. To decide the best way to liberate the Balmerans.

"I think that we should take out their government, that way the people can govern themselves." Keith proposed.

"They're clearly corrupt, that's for sure." Pidge added.

"Okay but do we go in and just start shooting or do announce ourselves?" Hunk asked.

"I think we announce ourselves. Something like, 'Attention Balmerans we have come to liberate you.' Oh we should have a siren noise," he exclaimed, "Coran do we have a siren we could play?"

"No but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." Coran responded cheerily.

"Sounds great. I'm thinking something like braaaaaaaraaaa."

Shiro quickly covered Lance's mouth with his hand. "Nope. Not doing that."

"Agreed," said Pidge.

"To answer your question Hunk, no siren just start shooting."

"Okay."

After hijacking a plane that Pidge was controlling Team Voltron had arrived in Balmera ready to free the Balmerans. They decided to infiltrate the capitol building and blow it up. The building was only staffed by robots and the epitome of corrupted politicians so Shiro wasn't really losing sleep about blowing them up with it. Hunk was upset but he cared more about freeing the Balmerans than he did about faceless government officials. Keith and Lance were sneaking the bomb into the building while Allura, Coran and Hunk were evacuating any nearby Balmerans. Shiro and Pidge were trying to steal as much information on the Galra Empire as possible before the building blew.

* * *

"C'mon Mullet," teased Lance as the pair snuck into the driveway lot of the building.

They were waiting outside the garage in cloaking morphsuits. They needed someone to enter the building undetected and deploy the bomb which had a remote detonator. They were going to deploy it in the basement where the generators were and then sneak out to have Allura detonate the bomb when they were a safe distance away. They were waiting for a car to open the doors then they would simply walk right in. A car was scheduled to show up in seven minutes and sure enough it showed up right on time.

"That's odd," commented Lance.

"I'm sure they're just punctual Lance. Let's go in."

The pair entered the garage following behind the car without complication until they entered the building. It was an ambush. Twenty soldiers with guns loaded with concentrated sedatives were waiting for them. Keith charged the soldiers, flames shooting from his hands. He was immediately shot and apprehended. Lance had to stop himself from crying out, he realized that the soldiers still didn't notice he was there. Keith was the one with the bomb but that didn't mean that the plan had to fail.

* * *

Hunk was helping a telepath his age to convince her people to leave. They were having a tough time of it so Allura decided to step in.

"Shay will you please carry my message to the other Balmerans?" Allura asked.

"What do you mean Princess?"

"Please use your telepathy to tell them what I tell you to."

"Why don't you just use your telepathy?"

"I am not a telepath," Allura laughed.

"Yes you are Princess. Just try to speak for yourself. We will understand you."

 _Balmerans. This is Princess Allura. You don't know me but I am here to help. I know what it's like to have to leave your home, for I come from the country of Altea, a country that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up and now you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure that the Galra never get their claws into another country. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to your country but I beg you, do not let the destruction in this city be in vain. Honor your country by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra_

"Your words have touched our hearts Princess. The people will evacuate."

"Good."

* * *

Pidge and Shiro had snuck into one of the offices in the building. Shiro was watching for guards while Pidge made the computer give them all the information they could get. The Galra had kidnapped Pidge's father and brother so they were especially intent on getting all the information they could find.

"Shiro." Lance said over the coms.

"What is it Lance." Shiro whispered.

"I've got the bomb deployed but there's been a complication."

"What is it Lance?"

"When we got in they were waiting for us. Keith charged them and they captured him."

Shiro stopped himself from swearing over the coms but just barely. "Where is he?"

"They're holding him in some cells in the second floor. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Okay we'll meet you."

"Are you ready to go Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Not yet. There's lot's of information on this and I've barely scratched the surface."

"The thing is, Lance has the bomb deployed but Keith has been captured. We need to rescue him."

"Make Lance do it. I'm not leaving until I know where Dad and Matt are."

"I'm sorry Pidge we have to go."

Their conversation was interrupted by a Galra soldier loudly declaring the presence of intruders.

"We have to go now."

This time Pidge got up. Shiro decked the soldier, knocking him out cold. The two ran down the hallway to the coordinates Lance sent them. They had to take out some sentries on the way but made it unharmed. Pidge grabbed Keith while Shiro and Lance fought soldiers. Lance used his control over water over water to freeze a soldier solid. Shiro helped take Keith's weight.

"Paladins," Allura cried. "All of the exits have been sealed but we have a solution."

"What exactly is that solution Allura?" Shiro yelled. "We're kinda fighting a lot of sentries right now."

"You're about to find out."

Just then a fist punched through the wall.

"Hunk!" Lance cheered.

Hunk widened the opening he had made so that the paladins could run through it. Once the paladins were outside the building Lance used the water from a nearby pond to seal the opening with ice. They ran to the street where Allura and Coran were waiting in a car. Allura was in the driver's seat and Coran was taking out bots by shooting through the sunroof. The paladins climbed inside and Allura sped away. Once far enough away Allura pushed a detonator and the building exploded and a glorious plume of smoke and rubble.

Team Voltron had succeeded. The Balmera were finally free of the Galra.


End file.
